Metal Madness : Burning Ambition
by Static the Hedgehog7914
Summary: Hey I'm Static. Well one day while I was patrolling the coast some blue hedgehog came and destroyed the island. So I followed it to get my revenge, but next thing you know I'm helping out another blue hedgehog and..well just read the story. OC's accepted.


**_(A): Alright let's get started I have not been doing this in a while. The First Chapter of Hedgehog Haze._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. I own my OC's.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

**A Blue Blur**

**And a Red Thunder**

**

* * *

**

It was bright and sunny in Station Square. This streets were full of people. Cars whizzing down roads. Yep. Today could not be disaterous in way shape or form. 'BOOM!' Although I could be wrong.

" Grr, come back here you tin can of trash!" A blue blur went through the crowd jumped on bus stop and started to spin in the air. A large blue metallic hedgehog was hovering in the air blasting everything in sight with its chest cannon.

"Heh-Heh-Heh, how are you going to save the people now Sonic!" Metal Sonic said killing another innocent bystander. Suddenly he was hit from behind by a spindash, knocking into the pavement.

Metal Sonic got out the rubble, activated his rocket boosters and charged at Sonic. Sonic in retaliation curled up and started spinning, but Metal Sonic was too fast and kicked Sonic sending him flying into a building.

"You are truly pathetic." Metal Sonic said picking up Sonic from the neck on the building. "I'm going to engoy hearing your bones shatter upon the concrete." Metal Sonic was about to let go when he was struck by a missile. "What? Who dares attack the might of Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic turned around his face meeting headfirst with another missle. BOOM!

Metal Sonic went falling down his face ablaze. Sonic started falling too, making a jet appear from the buildings and dive torward him. The jet dove down and caught Sonic in the back seat.

Sonic who was unconcious woke up. " Uhh. Tails....M-Metal." Tails looking back, thumbs uped Sonic . "Don't worry we have every thing under control AAHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed as the jet was blasted out of the sky by Metal Sonic his head still on fire. ( You would think by now he would have noticed.)

"NOW THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE!" Metal Sonic roared charging up his hand ion cannon. Befor he released the blast Amy crept up from behind and smashed his head in with her Piko Piko Hammer.

Metal Sonic decided that he had enough his head was still on fire (Think Metal Sonic. Think.) & now his proccesors were impolded inside his metal skull. So he did the one thing every villain does when they are screwed. "GRRR! CHAOS CONTROL!" A flash of blue light erupted around him and he teleported out of Station Square.

"Now that is strange, since when has Metal Sonic possessed the ability to Chaos Control?" Tails pondered picking up a piece of blue armor left by the metallic doppleganger.

"Well I have no clue, but I can sure go for a chili dog right now. Nice work smashing the blue tea kettle Ames'." Sonic said brushing the ashes of his fur.

"Oh I will anything for you Sonic, now it's time for you to return the favor." Amy leaned in for kiss only fall face first unto the ground. Throughout the entire universe and alternate universe you can hear the scream that called for " SSSSOOOOOOONNNNIIIICCCC!"

Lightning Island Coast

Metal Sonic woke his automatic healing systems he had installed had repaired his body & added new weaponry to his arsenal. "Curse that pink ambomanation! I'll be sure to get rid of her once they arrive."

Metal Sonic got up examine his surroundings. " Hmm. This place is not on the GPS unit. I'll have a fun time keeping that promise." Metal Sonic charged up and flew into the air heading for the island's mainland.

20 Minutes Later

People were screaming in terror as the buildings burned & trees collapsing. Metal Sonic stepped out of a fire (What is it with him and fire?) with a green hedgehog's body impaled between his fingers. Metal Sonic threw the corspe in the blaze and flew into the air.

"Now it's time for the final symphony!" Metal Sonic streched out his arm so that his palm was facing upward. Metal Sonic then thrusted it upward creating a large energy eruption rising from the island instantly killing of its remnants or so he thought...

"All right I've had my fun time to go back to the mainland." Metal Sonic said flying torwards Station Square, unaware of for figures following him on the water.

Back At Station Square

Sonic was feeling good he just had five chili dogs ( he could of had more but Tails said it was unhealthy), Metal Sonic is gone & no sight of Amy. " There are no people at the beach this time of day I'm gonna hang there." Sonic though speeding off.

Emerald Coast

Sonic arrived at the beach with large cloud sand forming around him. "Hmm. Say who's that hedgehog over there" Sonic said looking at a shadowed hedgehog walking across the beach appearing to look for something.

"It's like I say my kind, is a friend of mine." Sonic rushed over to get a closer look at the hedgehog. It was a red hedgehog with black stripes on his quills. It was wearin a black leather jacket that was open to show its white T-shirt. It was wearing black pants with red & black shoes.

"Hey how are ya, I'm Sonic what's- guah!" Sonic greeting was cut short as he was punched in the face by the hedgehog. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

The red hedgehog looked into Sonic's eyes " Tha was for destroying my island you BLUE RAT!" Sonic got up and kicked the hedgehog in the stomach in retaliaton the hedgehog tripped Sonic's feet, he then grabbed Sonic's legs and threw him across the beach.

Sonic regained ground & stopped, looking for the hedgehog, only for it to be nowhere seen. Suddenly he was kicked from behind and sent flying. Sonic saw the re hedgehog speed pass him. Forming electricity on his fist the hedgehog punched Sonic stopping & shocking him rather painfully.

Clutching the ground gasping for air Sonic managed to utter out some words. " Who..Who..Who are you?" The hedgehog got up to Sonic and k

icked him the face knocking him another few yards again.

"I'm Static. Static Storm."

_**

* * *

**_

_**(A/N): Alright I'm stopping here. Tell me what do you think about the first chapter. Hey if you review enough I'll continue and try to make it better. Until next time. See Ya!**_

_**-Static**_


End file.
